Impmon the fairy tail wizard
by impmonrules
Summary: Impmon has stumbled into the world of Fairy tail. This takes place after the end of digimon tamers and just before the phantom lord attack
1. the arrival

Impmon woke up in a daze, all he could remember was that he hurt someone in a massive scale and his identity as Impmon, the digimon who hates humans for hurting him. "Huh? Where am I?" He sat up and scanned his surroundings, he was on a beach. "Am I back in the digital world?" he asked himself.

Then he noticed a couple on a beach staring at him. "Whasamattah? Ain'tchu ever seen a digimon before!?" Impmon yelled, his quick temper rising "Bah!" and with that he tossed a bada-boom at their feet. They jumped at it and let out a squeal before running off in a hurry. Impmon was staring at his three fingered gloved hands. When he threw his bada-boom, his finger had summoned a strange circle with strange markings, and when it was over, it disappeared without a trace. "Huh. Well that's new." He commented, "Well, might as well set up camp here," and with that he fell over, asleep.

A few days later Natsu was staring at the jobs on the board "Hmmm, what should we do today? Happy?" the blue cat thoughtfully put his paw on his chin "I don't see anything to do with fish…" he said "well I'm beat, how about you, Lucy?" the small blue feline asked the blonde "ummm… what about this? 'Demon child terrorizes beachside passers-by.'" upon reading she immediately paled and put it back on the board and shakily said "well that sounds a bit scary…" "What are you talking about? I've always wanted to fight a demon!" Natsu yelled enthusiastically with steam coming out of his nostrils, imagining an epic fight with a demon spawn.

"HEY, GRAMPS WE'RE TAKING THIS ONE!" Natsu yelled at the guild master who everyone called "Gramps" and he bolted out pulling Lucy by her wrist. "Guess Natsu found us a quest," Grey, the ice wizard commented to Erza, the most powerful female wizard in fairy tail " guess so, we should leave now." Erza replied "aye, that's Natsu for ya" Happy explained which wasn't necessary, and the three of them set off following Natsu and Lucy with Happy in tow little did they know that they where about to fight a creature from an alternate universe.


	2. the meeting

The Guilds strongest team where traveling in a train towards Homnibus, Natsu laying down, hopelessly motion sick. Lucy decided to speak up to everyone "well the quest said it was only a kid demon, so it shouldn't be so bad right?" she asked unsurely, sweat covering her body "Hey, Lucy's all slimy again!" Happy commented "how many times do I have to say its sweat!?" Lucy yelled at the small blue cat.

Meanwhile, a small purple childlike creature was lying down, sunbathing on a rock, "Well, scaring the humans is fun an all, but it's getting boring and I have no idea where I am, well I guess I'll ask the next few people to come along" Impmon then chuckled and added as a side note "not before I terrorize them a bit" he chuckled some more and relaxed on the comfortable rock and took a sound nap.

Later the train stopped and the fiery, pink haired fire wizard immediately leapt from his seat, celebrating that the train stopped moving, he was followed by a small blue cat that was nibbling on a fish, a serious looking redhead wearing a suit of armor, and a blue haired wizard in a white jacket and blue jeans and a white t-shirt and finally a blonde with a whip on her hip (ha, rhyme) and a collection of gold and silver keys, they all left the train and resumed their job and removing what plagued this town.

So they left the station and went to the beach to find the problem. "Aww come on! Where's the demon!? I wanna fiiiiiiight!" Natsu whined as they were walking "be quiet, from what I've heard it makes a huge racket so we'll hear it from a mile away and the villagers said it would be here" Gray explained.

"Hey guys, look what I found Happy yelled as he descended from the sky with his magical wings "it looks like a kid in a costume" and with that he jabbed one of his tiny fingers at a figure on a rock, asleep and snoring. Upon closer inspection it matched Happy's description, it looked like a child in a cute demon outfit, as well as red gloves and an ascot and a picture of a fanged smiley face on his belly. "Awww, he's so cute!" Lucy cried out. But the mood shifted when he opened his eyes "Hey, hey, HEY! Quit gawkin' at me!" he yelled out and he jumped back tossing a fireball at Lucy's feet and she jumped three feet in the air, "okay, not cute anymore!" Lucy screamed "the small creature landed and laughed at the reaction. "That's right, you don't mess with Impmon!" he yelled triumphantly. Erza immediately summoned one of her magic swords with her requip magic "are you the one that's been terrorizing the villagers?" she questioned the miniature creature, "so what if I am?" he asked. Then Impmon noticed Natsu when he asked no one in particular "is that it? I thought it would be more than that, that's just sad" he shook his head "This'll be boring." Then he just watched Erza proceed to attempt to attack Impmon blasting him back against a boulder behind him "Okay you aren't just humans are you?" Impmon groaned "Correct we are wizards of fairy tail!" In the back, Lucy Gray and Natsu just stood there "did she just introduce herself as if she was fighting a humongous threat to a kid who's pretending to be an imp?" Lucy asked the two other wizards "Aye, that's Erza for ya'" Happy responded to the three of them. "Okay then," Impmon said, "time for you to meet my digivolution!" and with that a magic symbol of darkness appeared above him as he started growing larger and leaner and he received huge claws at the end of his fingers, spikes on huge boots, a black suit with a small jacket, a red armband that resembled his ascot, a bony tail, and a third green eye. All wizards froze and Erza gasped "he knows full body takeovers!?" "okay, girly," Beelzemon flashed his claws "lets dance!"


	3. Beelzemon vs Erza

"Okay, show me what'cha got girly!" Beelzemon taunted Erza with his claws ready "Hmmm… he can do full body take-overs, seems like he's more than he appears," Erza thought to herself as she was waiting for the first move. Suddenly Beelzemon lunged forward and swiped at Erza with his huge claws, she deftly dodged and summoned her sword with her requip magic and took a hack at him and the battle commenced.

Meanwhile Natsu was forced to restrain himself. "What's wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked "why aren't we helping her?" "Why do you think happened to Erza's last team?" Gray asked back. "Huh? What do mean? What about them?" Lucy was curious now "they interfered in a one-to-one fight between Erza and a sorcerer" "Aye! She brought em' back in a bag!" Happy chimed in. Lucy paled and said I think that Erza can handle herself" And she backed off

Erza finally decided she couldn't beat this creature without special armour, so she backed off to requip into celestial armour, which had wings of pure metal and she had a circle of blades around her and Beelzemon's reaction was much different than she expected, instead of gawking at her ability to requip armour, he just said "so you've got a new suit, so what?" Erza then attacked, not leaving herself open "BLADE WHEEL!" and a saw made of swords surrounded her and spiralled towards Beelzemon.

But he merely dashed at her and did a sideways jump over the attack and delivered a steel boot in Erza's stomach, flinging her into a boulder, unconscious. "Is that it?" the tall monster asked Erza's limp body. "I guess so. Alrighty then, who's next?" he asked the group of astonished wizards. "That… was… awesome!" Natsu bursted out causing the other two wizards to look at Natsu, even more astonished. "You're an amazing wizard! You should join our guild! We could fight all the time!" "Guild…?" Beelzemon asked confused "it's where wizards get jobs and other things! And if you join I'll be able to fight you all the time!" "You're not mad about your friend?" Beelzemon asked back "of course not, that's Erza, she'll be fine" Natsu waved off. Happy was staring over Erza poking her with a stick "hey Erza wake up." Her eyes opened slowly to see Impmon talking to Natsu about something, and then he turned and noticed Erza, "hey you where right, she's awake," "sweet! Let's go!" Natsu cried and grabbed Gray and Lucy and started to run back to the town with Impmon helping Erza up and apologized about beating her. Happy followed and yelled "Yay! We get to ride the… oops" Happy said when he realised that Natsu was on the ground covering his mouth "is he always like this?" Impmon asked Happy "yeah." Was all Happy said and they all departed for the guild. "So we just got a demon as a new guild member?" Lucy asked Gray "Guess so," he replied "Aye! and he'll be our new friend!" Happy answered, well, happily. "Can't wait," Lucy replied sarcastically


	4. the guild

"So this is the place, huh?" Impmon asked Lucy who was still a bit shaken up as they walked towards the guild hall, the building with the fairy tail symbol emblazoned on it, "Yup! This is where wizards take jobs and generally hang out," she replied to the small imp with a red ascot and a matching shade of gloves with three small fingers "huh, it doesn't look too bad…" Impmon commented as they walked inside to find many strange people greet them warmly.

"Who's this little guy?" asked Wakaba with his pipe still puffing out purple smoke as he poked Impmon in the belly "HEY! WHO ARE YA CALLING SMALL!?" he yelled at full force back at Wakaba who fell off his seat at the outburst "He's the new wizard here and you will treat him like a wizard." Erza said calmly. The kind of quiet you don't want to disturb, especially from Erza… unless you're Happy, and that's exactly what he did "Aye! This guy took out Erza with one kick!" Murmurs of doubt, like "Erza? No way, just look at him." And "Is Happy insane no way!" as for Erza, she went the slightest bit pink.

Erza's sharp voice suddenly cut through the hall, which scared the willies out of the guild members "It's true I accidentally let my guard down with him, he is dangerous when not taken lightly just like everyone here," She said to the ring of astonished faces "Go on, Impy, show em your stuff!" Happy told Impmon "don't call me that," Impmon replied "Impmon uses full body take-over magic, with a soul I've never seen before" Erza commented as Impmon was starting to glow and grow many times his size to multiple gasps he took the form of Beelzemon.

"So? What do you guys think? Pretty good catch huh?" Natsu asked the assembled wizards, who all whistled and cheered their drinks in approval and Beelzemon received multiple pats on the back and congratulations for joining the guild.

Guild master Makarov walked in and asked "What's going on here? You're not fighting, I thought something was wrong." "Oh, hey gramps, we just got a new guild member, His names Impmon" Natsu replied to the remarkably short man who walked in the room "Oh, okay, carry on then." He replied kindly and nodding towards the very tall man with three eyes, all green who was rapidly shrinking into the small imp "Mirajane, would you mind tattooing our new member?" Makarov asked the white haired girl who was working the bar "of course, sir!" she smiled warmly as she pressed the pad on his shoulder and a red fairy tail mark was on his shoulder.

"Now that he's on our team why don't we let him pick his first mission?" Erza commented and told Impmon to make his pick, ignoring the fact that none else gave their opinions, "This place ain't so bad" Impmon commented as he watched the wizards all settle back into place

**What do you think of my fourth chapter? As always say what you think and give suggestions on how to make the story better! See you next chapter!**


	5. the attack

**Hey everyone, I'm back, sorry for the wait. School started up again and I was busy but now I have time to share my new idea with you. Listen, I'm gonna make all four of the main digimon appear in different animes i.e. Gurran-Laggann, Pokémon, soul eater. These are the only animes I've seen so far and here are my ideas for who goes where: Gurran-Laggann=Terriermon, Megagargomon, Soul Eater=Renamon, Pokémon, Guilmon. Now, let me tell you the reasons, Megagargomon is a huge mech so he fits in with that universe, Renamon is like a fox spirit and humanoid and Guilmon is childish and playful so he would fit in with Pokémon well. Tell me what you think in your reviews.**

"so this is where ya' live?" Impmon asked Lucy as she walked in the door. "Gah! Not you too!?" she yelled at the small childlike being sitting on her couch "He ain't so bad once you get to know him." Gray, the ice wizard said while relaxing on the couch, no shirt on, as usual. "Gray, how many times have I told you… NO STRIPPING IN MY HOME!?" Lucy screeched at him as she delivered an earth-shattering kick to his face, sending him into the wall. Impmon jumped up on top of the couch he was sitting on "Yipe! I'm outta here!" he yelled as he lept out the window before he received the same treatment. He risked looking behind him to see an unconscious Gray flying towards him and the two of them tumble through the grass. Suddenly a townsperson ran up to the crumpled, moaning mess and said "there you are! We've been looking for you! Come quick!" Curious, Impmon and Gray untangled themselves and started following the villager "it's just awful!" They where running at a group of people standing around a tree, They shouldered their way through the crowd and saw the team Shadow gear strapped to the trunk and Natsu standing there, quivering with rage "Whoa, what happened?" Impmon and Gray asked simultaneously as Lucy shouldered her way through too "hey, what's happe-"she asked until she noticed the fairy tail team hanging there, bruised and bloodied "Who…?" Impmon started to ask before Happy walked up beside him and responded, "Phantom lord." "Who's the-" Happy interrupted again saying "Phantom Lord is another guild, that's their mark. On Levi's stomach." Impmon looked at it "First the guild hall, now this…" He heard someone say. "What? What happened to the guild hall?" Impmon asked "You haven't heard?" Happy asked "they wrecked it, there's virtually nothing left." "What!? That's it! Where are they!?"Impmon yelled "I mean who attacks these places for no reason!?" and that led Natsu to start yelling too, calling them cowards, jerks and that led to the whole guild yelling. Suddenly Makarov's gravelly voice rang out, "you're right." And everyone went quiet "the guild hall I could have let slide, but directly attacking my children!? That means war." His words caused everyone to be quiet, then all members of the guild that where there, cheered out throughout the town. "The Phantom Lord Guild better hope they knew what they where getting into, messing with Fairy Tail!" Natsu snarled angrily


End file.
